


Что ж, снова ринемся в пролом

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: миди G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Starfleet Academy, Tarsus IV, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Джеймс Кирк был самым невыносимым студентом из тех, кого когда-либо приходилось учить профессору Хэлину. Он сбежал с середины лекции профессора, даром что был всего лишь кадетом. Что ж, профессору надоело с этим мириться: если он не способен выслушать лекцию эксперта, пусть тогда сам прочитает лекцию о Тарсусе. Это научит его уважению.





	Что ж, снова ринемся в пролом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once More unto the Breach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641849) by [AnEscapeFromReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEscapeFromReality/pseuds/AnEscapeFromReality). 



> Название — цитата из монолога принца Хэла; Шекспир, «Генрих V», акт III, сцена 1.

— Учитывая все сведения, которые вы получили сегодня, сейчас мы обсудим события, связанные с решением о нарушении протокола 74.2. Оно ознаменовало изменение в деятельности региональных поселений, о котором многие, включая меня, спорят до сих пор. Как вы сейчас увидите, принимавший решение капитан не использовал трёхфакторную схему вероятностных решений, что увеличило вероятность ошибки. Потрать он необходимые сорок восемь часов на анализ ситуации — уменьшило ли бы это панику и позволило бы более тщательно изучить ситуацию? Мы обсудим, было ли это самонадеянностью или...

Ножки стула громко скрипнули по полу, прерывая лекцию профессора. Из-за неожиданного резкого звука он вздрогнул, случайно перещёлкнув вперёд слайды на падде, так что ему пришлось дважды кликнуть «Назад», чтобы вернуть всё на место. Сбить весь ритм лекции из-за какого-то шумного студента, уходящего в уборную? Совершенно неприемлемо. Академия была полна этих маленьких выскочек, утомительных мелких грубиянов, которые не умели слушать, потому что Пайк полагал, будто неповиновение демонстрирует так называемый _«характер». «Пусть научатся бороться за себя»_ , — говорил он на преподавательском собрании.

Профессор считал это отвратительным.

Но, в отличие от этого ребёнка, он высидел и то собрание, и все другие лекции. Петер посмотрел на третий ряд, где студент не пробирался, извиняясь, в туалет, — нет, он запихивал падд в сумку, шумно фыркая себе под нос.

Кирк. Конечно.

— Кадет! Что, по-вашему, вы делаете?

— Убираюсь с этой лекции. — Кирк закрыл сумку и выпрямился, глядя притворно-невинными глазами. Как будто у него получилось бы одурачить Петера, как удалось одурачить остальных сотрудников Академии. — Но удачи вам.

— Пять штрафных баллов — и вы садитесь обратно.

— Не, мне и так хорошо.

— Я могу отстранить вас от занятий.

— Отлично. Давайте. — Перекинув ремень сумки через плечо, Кирк прошёл мимо других студентов. Эта аудитория была амфитеатром на сотни мест, большинство из которых было занято. И некоторые из студентов веселились — забавлялись за счёт Петера. Он не мог этого позволить.

— Сядьте. На. Место. Кадет.

— При всём уважении, сэр, но нет. Я не собираюсь слушать ваши лекции на тему, о которой вы ничего не знаете.

— Вас арестовывали по три раза в год, когда я получил докторскую по этому вопросу. Сядьте и научитесь чему-нибудь, Кирк, пока вас не выгнали из этой программы.

Кирк покраснел, оскорбившись, и это заставило Петера улыбнуться. Джеймс Кирк не заслуживал носить такую же форму, как другие студенты. Он был всего-то мальчишкой с фермы на задворках мира, которому повезло родиться под известным именем, — и теперь он срывал урок, чтобы самоуверенно распустить хвост, ошибочно принимая это за очарование. Другие профессора подыгрывали ему, но не Петер. Никогда. Он заслужил свою степень, ходил в правильные школы, получил стипендию. Что сделал Кирк, кроме того, что удачно родился? Легендарная мать, героический отец — избалованный, он рос в их тени, безо всяких усилий получая восхищение окружающих.

Петер больше не собирался мириться с этим. Этот семестр был полон нарушений, сомнений, вопросов. Хватит.

Сжав губы, Кирк слегка улыбнулся, опираясь на кресло другого студента:

— Это не та битва, которой вы хотите.

— Я знаю, что вы выросли, живя за счёт пенсии за вашего погибшего отца, поэтому вы можете не верить, что трудности существуют, но это так, и роль этого учреждения — изучать их.

— С трёхфакторной системой? Вы просто не понимаете.

— Нет. — Петер громко и не слишком аккуратно опустил на подиум падд с учебными материалами. — Нет. Я думаю, что достаточно долго терпел ваше неуважение, кадет. Эту лекцию завтра читать будете именно вы. Вы будете стоять в этом зале перед тремя сотнями студентов, чью лекцию вы прервали сегодня, и рассказывать им о Тарсусе IV. И ваша оценка за семестр на все сто процентов будет зависеть от того, чему они научатся. Все свободны.

* * *

— Господи, Джим, — это всё, что Боунс был в состоянии сказать об этом после того, как под утро Джим объяснил ему, почему делает презентацию по Тарсусу. Красивую такую презентацию, потому что, потому что, блядь, если уж говорить о Тарсусе, то это должна быть штука невъебенной красоты.

— Я  _хорошо_ разбираюсь в таких вещах, Боунс.

— Речь идёт о геноциде, — сказал Боунс, сделав глубокий глоток коньяка. — Может, хотя бы на время обсуждения попробуешь умерить чувство собственного величия?

— Дело не во мне.

— Кое-кто будет утверждать, что именно в тебе.

— Это не так. Дело в профессоре Снейпе...

— Я же говорил тебе, что не понимаю этой шутки.

— ...и его этноцентричной, националистической вере в то, что нужно строго следовать официальным версиям. — Пальцы Джима порхали над экраном, захватывая курсором, встраивая в конспект и регулируя графику и видео. Он набрал ещё заметку, добавляя анимацию и пару голо. Нашёл видео об одном из выживших — возможно, из взломанного протокола закрытого заседания суда над двумя спасателями. Профессор Петер Хэлин явно не готов к тому, что его ожидает.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что ты принимаешь это слишком близко к сердцу? — Боунс развалился в кресле рядом с ним, откинув голову на спинку и пытаясь забыть два дня дежурства в хирургии. Добавляя ещё один слайд с медицинскими подробностями, Джим сделал мысленную пометку заставить его завтра пойти с ним в бар.

— Если я собираюсь сделать это, то, конечно, я буду лично заинтересован.

— Ты устал, парень.

— Ты его не слышал. Он говорил это с такой лёгкостью. — Джим презрительно фыркнул, находя видео массового захоронения времён третьей мировой (подумав параллельно, не слишком ли это будет графично, но потом поняв, что получится как раз то что нужно). Необходимо. Тридцать вторая страница. Да.

Неожиданно прямо перед его лицом возникла рука, и Джим так сильно дёрнулся назад, что упал с дивана, ударившись при этом локтем, случайно тряхнув экран и отменив все несохранённые изменения. Он нажал повтор — и тут Боунс ударил по кнопке питания.

— Эй, ты чего!

— Это ты чего! — Боунс поднял его на ноги, и Джим поморщился от его хватки. Через секунду он понял, что совершает ошибку, но всё равно не смог остановиться: не сразу после того, как он сделал эту презентацию и потерял её, не с пульсирующим от боли локтем, и не с Тарсусом, застрявшим у него в мозгах. — Да что с тобой? Ты можешь не волноваться о том, что он завалит тебя — Пайк не позволит. Чёрт, да любой из офицеров не позволит! Хэлин перегнул палку, давая тебе задание, от которого зависит твоя семестровая оценка, и при этом оставляя одну ночь на подготовку! Нет, я, конечно, знаю, что ты перфекционист, но это было бы слишком для кого угодно!

— Это просто задание, Боунс.

Маккой прищурился:

— Видимо, это нечто большее.

Джим снова включил падд.

— Всё нормально. Когда это у меня что-нибудь не получалось? Немного доверия, Боунс!

— Я верю в тебя, парень, когда у тебя есть голова на плечах. — Он оглядел комнату.— Когда ты в последний раз ел?

У Джима свело живот.

— Я не голоден.

— Да ты шутишь. — Боунс подошёл и схватил его за руку, и Джим снова вздрогнул и попытался смехом замаскировать неловкость. — Скажи мне, что ты не морил себя голодом, чтобы добавить несколько тезисов в презентацию, потому что это не просто глупо, это пренебрежительно, и ты лучше этого.

Кирк постучал пальцем по падду:

— Я и не собирался пропускать ужин. Просто профессор разозлил меня, и мне нужно доказать, что он ошибается.

— А тебе точно нужно именно это?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я имею в виду, что глупо рассказывать классу о Тарсусе, при этом злобно их отчитывая. — Боунс засунул руки в карманы. — Ты хороший учитель, когда хочешь им быть. Будь это твоим единственным шансом, о чём бы ты хотел им рассказать? И без шуточек о своём члене!

Он сказал это как бы в шутку, но лицо при этом оставалось искренним, и Джим почувствовал себя сбитым с толку. Как будто его гнев не был таким оправданным. Он пытался притвориться, что это только из-за того, что Боунс не знал всей истории, но это было просто оправданием, и он знал это. Он не был хорош в самообмане.

Зато прекрасно умел топить себя в чувстве вины. Посмотрев вниз, на отобранные им для презентации кадры, Джим почувствовал, как оно расцветает в его груди, эхом откликаясь в пустом желудке и постепенно усмиряя ярость.

— Он просто ничего не понимает. Хэлин. — Голос Джима звучал слабо даже для его собственных ушей, а глаза неотрывно смотрели на падд. — Я не мог слушать его лекцию, как будто у него было право говорить об этом!

— А у тебя есть такое право? — в голосе Боунса вновь был сарказм.

У Джима скрутило желудок: он знал, что должен рассказать Боунсу обо всём об этом. Инстинктивно знал, поскольку всегда и во всём доверял ему. Джим вспомнил о спасённых рабочих, фермерах, военной охране. Об учителях, о продовольственных магазинах и плачущей малышне. Вспомнил об одиночестве, о чувстве вины, и о Кевине Райли.

— Хэлин делил рассказанное на чёрное и белое. У нас было десять лет на изучение произошедшего. У капитанов же звездолётов есть только день, а иногда и всего несколько часов на понимание ситуации. Это не будет так же просто, как «а давайте угробим пару дней на составление схемы решений».

Остатки его раздражения исчезли, Джим опустился на старый ветхий диван и, глядя в стену, стиснул одеяло, которое бабушка прислала ему, когда он поступил в Академию.

— Ладно, если это то, что ты чувствуешь, то предлагаю дважды подумать о твоих... сорока семи страницах? Как ты сделал сорок семь слайдов на этом? И ты взломал архивы. Конечно, взломал! — Боунс присоединился к нему на диване, подушки просели ещё немного, заставив их наклониться друг к другу.

— У меня и собственные архивы имеются.

— Ну, если судить по первому впечатлению, эти слайды, похоже, заставят их узнать, что такое боль. Если ты вполовину такой умный, как думаешь, ты можешь сделать лучше.

Боунс похлопал Джима по колену и скрючился, подмигивая и действуя так, как будто ему не двадцать семь, а восемьдесят. Дурак. В дверях своей комнаты он обернулся.

— Джим, ты и я... у нас есть вещи, которые сформировали нас. Мы не просили об этом, но это заставило нас вырасти немного раньше и немного больше, чем большинство людей. Не злись на них за то, что они этого не понимают. Просто помоги им быть готовыми, когда настанет их очередь.

* * *

Джим проснулся легко и рано, а потом лежал в постели, наблюдая, как голограмма звёздного неба на потолке меняется с Млечного Пути на звёзды над Вулканом.

Он разбудил Боунса и попросил его прийти на его лекцию. Тот отмахнулся и ворчливо выгнал его из комнаты, но Джим решил, что это не так уж плохо.

У него была новая презентация.

* * *

Когда Кирк с самодовольным видом ввалился в аудиторию как к себе домой, зал был забит до отказа. Петер скрыл своё недовольство: он дал Кирку ещё больше внимания окружающих. Конечно, тот не мог не покрасоваться ещё немного. Но это не продлится долго, напомнил он себе.

— Кадет Кирк, вы понимаете задачу сегодняшнего занятия? — спросил он, выпрямляясь во весь рост перед всеми этими студентами, осознавшими наконец его авторитет.

— Да, сэр. Я должен преподать другим кадетам уроки Тарсуса IV, — спускаясь по лестнице, Кирк улыбнулся, вытащил из кармана яблоко и подбросил его вверх. До звонка было ещё три минуты, но все уже были на своих местах. Было даже несколько студентов с других курсов, привлечённых слухами о предстоящем провале Кирка. После этого перед ним будут преклоняться.

— У вас один час.

— Полагаю, у вас есть критерии успеха?

— Завтра у вашего курса будет тест по этическим последствиям Тарсуса IV. Вам будет дана оценка, заработанная большинством студентов группы. Это также будет и их оценкой. Надеюсь, они пройдут. Но это полностью зависит от того, насколько усердно вы работали. — Петер улыбнулся и занял своё место; раздражённое бормотание студентов звучало бальзамом для его ушей. О, они все скоро возненавидят Кирка! Этот мальчишка был слишком эгоистичен, чтобы подготовиться к лекции тщательно.

— Понятно. Благодарю вас, сэр. — Кирк встал за кафедру, и Петер наконец понял, что тот одет в кадетскую форму. Вряд ли из уважения к собравшимся — скорее из-за собственного эго. — Пожалуйста, садитесь, и я начну.

Кирк подбросил яблоко и улыбнулся студентом так, будто они были обожающей его аудиторией. Не сегодня.

Прозвенел звонок, и Петер стиснул зубы, когда курсант поднял лицо к внезапно притихшей аудитории.

— Кто может рассказать мне факты о Тарсусе? — спросил Кирк. Петеру не нужно было смотреть по сторонам, чтобы увидеть, как его студенты отводят взгляды. Никто не хотел оказаться связанным с неизбежным провалом Кирка. Восхитительно. — Ну же! Мне нужно пять фактов. Любые пять вещей, которые, вы думаете, вы знаете о Тарсусе. Это же было по всем каналам! Стефани! Скажи мне одну вещь, которую ты знаешь.

— Я дал вам задание прочесть лекцию, Кирк, а не просить ваших сверстников сделать это за вас, — резко заметил Петер из первого ряда.

Кирк кивнул:

— Сократический метод — это форма совместного аргументативного диалога, основанного на задавании вопросов и получении ответов на них, чтобы стимулировать критическое мышление и выявить идеи и лежащие в их основе предпосылки. — Он повернулся к Стефани. — Одна вещь, которую ты знаешь.

Как и все студенты в аудитории, Стефани Ковальски была студенткой второго курса командного отделения. Она была сообразительной, вежливой и активной. Петеру она нравилась.

— Четыре тысячи человек погибли.

Кирк написал эту фразу у себя в падде и отправил её на интерактивную доску, занимавшую всю переднюю стену помещения. Почерк у него был не очень-то аккуратный.

— Хорошо. Дальше.

— Кодос был злом, — выкрикнул другой студент.

Продолжая писать, Кирк указал на него:

— Это мнение. Я запишу это справа, к мнениям. Что заставило тебя так думать?

— Кодос был губернатором, который убил всех этих людей.

— Да, И’ир. Это считается фактом. Кто-нибудь ещё?

 _Считается_? Петер нахмурился. Если так будет проходить вся лекция, студенты ничего не усвоят.

Пять минут спустя у них был тщательно продуманный список фактов слева и несколько мнений справа.

Факты

1\. Четыре тысячи человек человек погибли.

2\. Кодос был губернатором, который приказал их убить.

3\. В колонии закончилась еда.

4\. Никто не звал на помощь.

5\. Звёздный Флот пришёл слишком поздно.

Мнения

1\. Кодос был злом.

2\. Звёздному Флоту нужно было раньше усовершенствовать законы для колоний.

3\. Это была трагедия, которая навсегда изменила исследовательскую деятельность всего Звёздного Флота.

Кирк запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на написанное на доске. Аудитория кипела энергией. Петер и забыл, каково это — преподавать в небольших классах с дискуссиями. В таком большом лекционном зале, как этот, это казалось непрактичным, но все студенты тянулись к Кирку, как цветы к солнцу.

Как же он его ненавидел.

— Я расскажу вам историю, — сказал Кирк, всё так же глядя на интерактивную доску. Он глубоко вдохнул полной грудью и повернулся к классу, выдохнул и снова вдохнул, заметив что-то, что заставило его улыбнуться. Потом отклонился назад и подмигнул, а улыбка стала нахальной. — Я расскажу вам _три_ истории. Дождитесь, пока я закончу, прежде чем аплодировать.

Класс засмеялся. Петер подумал, что это был неправильный тон для лекции о геноциде, отправляя сообщение на падд Кирку, который, нажав кнопку, тем временем вывел на интерактивную доску изображение рисового поля в середине лета.

— История первая: совет из пяти разумных создал колонию для сохранения окинавской культуры. Они не были окинавцами, но изучили эту культуру достаточно, чтобы понять, что им она нравится. Поэтому они подписали и подали официальное заявление, решив использовать четвёртую планету в крошечной удалённой системе — потому что кузен одного из них дал имя звезде, вокруг которой вращались планеты, а им нравились родственные связи. — Кирк махнул рукой, и изображение позади него сменилось, показав пять улыбающихся фигур, троих людей и двоих андорианцев. — Они создали культуру, установили демократию, и в течение следующих шестидесяти лет колония процветала. К ним присоединялось всё больше людей — в основном те, кто хотел куда-нибудь сбежать. До ближайшей обитаемой планеты от них было шесть месяцев пути.

Каждые десять лет путём публичного голосования с использованием пера и бумаги избирался новый совет. Обитатели планеты не любили технический прогресс, поэтому архаичные методы использовались практически везде. Голо и фото были запрещены, вместо них предпочитали картины. В память Анко Итосу каждый год проходили соревнования по каратэ, в которых участвовали буквально все жители колонии. Людям нравилось там жить. Лидеры были довольны тем, что они построили.

Колония выросла до более чем восьми тысяч человек, когда они столкнулись с грибком. В течение двух месяцев все посевы погибли. Люди запаниковали и взбунтовались. Они сместили своих лидеров, но новые лидеры не смогли ничего изменить. Правительство потерпело неудачу. Несколько семей бежали, забрав все оставшиеся корабли.

Сообщения Звёздному Флоту были отправлены, но удалённое местоположение планеты и на редкость неудачно расположенное ионное облако препятствовали получению их адресатами.

Кирк замолчал, экран позади него побелел. Постукивая по падду, он подождал минуту, пока по аудитории не разнёсся голос: « _Коммюнике высшего приоритета с планеты, обозначенной как Тарсус IV. Координаты прилагаются. В результате стихийного бедствия наши запасы продовольствия ограничены пищевыми продуктами на срок менее пяти месяцев. У нас есть два рабочих репликатора, но вследствие отклонений в сырье у нас нет возможности получить реплицированные продукты. Требуется безотлагательная помощь! Пожалуйста, подтвердите получение. Подписано Генеральным Советом_ ».

Рот Петера распахнулся, когда звуковая система воспроизвела одно за другим шесть остальных сообщений с просьбами о помощи, каждое из которых было отчаяннее предыдущего. Они не были засекречены, но были похоронены так, что Кирк не должен был их найти. При написании своей диссертации Петеру едва удалось получить к ним доступ, прежде чем вмешалась Служба безопасности Звёздного Флота и запретила прямые ссылки на них.

Как Кирку удалось их достать?

В помещении стояла давящая тишина, пока звучало шестое сообщение — детский голос, умоляющий о помощи.

_— Губернатор Кодос убил их всех. Сказал, что мы бесполезны. Пожалуйста, помогите! Пожалуйста! Он хочет убить меня!_

Кирк покатал своё так и не тронутое яблоко по ладони и сжал его снова.

— Это был первый раз, когда прозвучало это имя. Губернатор Кодос. Он не был законно избран. Каким бы невозможным это не казалось, нет ни одной его фотографии.

Через две недели после того, как последнее сообщение ушло неуслышанным, появляется корабль и находит братскую могилу для четырёх тысяч человек. Ещё две сотни прячутся в лесу, поедая древесную кору. И три тысячи девятьсот двенадцать едят пайки и закрывают глаза.

Кодоса должны были предать суду, но он умер. Согласно пресс-релизу Звёздного Флота о произошедшем, справедливость восторжествовала. Профессора могут свободно изучать этот случай и извлекать из него уроки. Оценивать с той или иной точки зрения.

Что с теми семьями, которые сбежали? Никаких обвинений выдвинуто не было.

Ещё триста человек умерли от осложнений из-за истощения. И общественное мнение считает это величайшей трагедией с момента создания Звёздного Флота.

Аудитория выдохнула, как будто даже облегчённо: эту часть они знали. Это была история. Если они читали хоть что-то по теме, то пришли в аудиторию, уже зная это. Если они были в сознании последние десять лет, они видели новости.

Петер внутренне усмехнулся. Он был потрясён прозвучавшими сообщениями, но Кирк галопом пронёсся по всем важным деталям — датам, процедурам Звёздного Флота, использованным или не использованным капитаном, помощи, которая была оказана, установлению приоритета оказания помощи и необходимости связи с Землёй. Этот курс был предназначен для обучения студентов этическим последствиям и историческому аргументированию аварийного протокола в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах. Они все провалят его тест.

Изображение поля на интерактивной доске сменилось, и на его месте оказалась школа с играющими возле неё детьми.

Кирк сглотнул, прикипев глазами к верхнему ряду столов, где, насколько знал Петер, сидели гости — те студенты, которые не учились в его группе. Что бы он там не увидел, это заставило Кирка пожать плечами, прежде чем с кривой улыбкой опустить лицо. Его форма была чистой и выглаженной как на парад.

— История вторая.

Жил-был учитель, который преподавал литературу ученикам всех возрастов. Он любил рисовать на интерактивной доске забавных кошек в дурацких шляпах. Основал театральную группу для младших классов. У него была беременная жена, они жили в квартале от школы, у них был небольшой сад с травами и дом с большими стеклянными окнами.

Когда урожай погиб, он сказал: « _Есть сладостная польза и в несчастье: оно подобно ядовитой жабе, что ценный камень в голове таит_ ». Его ученики думали, что довольно глупо с его стороны было цитировать в такой момент Шекспира, но он объяснил им значение цитаты: всё плохое, что происходит, может иметь скрытые семена хорошего.

Становилось ещё хуже.

Люди бунтовали. Ходили слухи о тех, кто делал запасы заранее. Его жену избил до потери сознания грабитель, укравший растения из их сада. Он видел, как люди, бравшие штурмом последнее зернохранилище, насмерть затоптали женщину. Был свидетелем того, как покидали планету корабли членов Совета. Видел, как уменьшается число его учеников.

Этот человек цитировал Шекспира, Мбити (*Джон Сэмюэл Мбити — кенийский поэт и философ) и Стерлинга и наблюдал, как его друзья на улице избивали друг друга из-за свежего яблока. — Кирк на мгновение поднял своё яблоко и уставился на него в тишине аудитории. — Новые лидеры призывали к миру и спокойствию, но ничего для этого не делали.

Итак, он собрал всех своих самых перспективных учеников и дал им математический проект: сообщил ученикам объёмы запасов воды и продовольствия, а также количество людей, и попросил их вычислить, на сколько этого хватит. Ученики вернулись к нему, сообщив то, что он и так знал, но не хотел верить: еда закончится через четыре недели. Звёздный Флот не планировал посещать колонию в ближайшие шесть месяцев.

— Нормирование? — спросил он студентов.

— Пайки позволят протянуть три месяца, — ответили ему.

Он считает и считает, этот человек, который не любит математику.

И поздно вечером, глядя на то, как студент отодвигает свою порцию, он находит недостающую переменную: люди. О, это делает его больным. Он ждёт ещё неделю. Но когда некто врывается в школу, гибнут три ученика, а тел при этом находят только два, он понимает, что должен сделать. В ходе беспорядков убито уже более двухсот человек. Еда была потеряна в боях. Никто друг другу не верит. Если он ничего не сделает, то все умрут.

Он захватывает власть. Неэффективные лидеры убиты. Это революция, пишет он в листовках. « _Ну как? На что решился комендант? В последний раз ведём переговоры; поэтому на милость нашу сдайтесь иль в гордой жажде смерти бросьте нам свой вызов_ ».

Люди называют его губернатором. Он использует теорию евгеники, чтобы определить, кому жить и кому умереть. Составляет список и собирает воедино всех нежелательных, лишь единожды показывая своё лицо, когда объясняет, что их смерть спасёт колонию — и слёзы текут по щекам. Он видит, как они кричат и пытаются избежать фазерного огня.

« _Я выиграл нам время. Пусть даже я жесток_ », — думает он позже. Итак, он получает солдат и собирает всю еду. Тех, кто не отдаёт то, что у них есть, убивают. Тех, кто не нравится солдатам, убивают. Некоторые из солдат жестоки. Некоторые забавляются чужими жизнями. Большинство — нет.

Но группа детей создаёт проблему, похищая еду — отнимая от количества, необходимого, чтобы их математика работала. На детей охотятся. Их ловят. Убивают.

Они по-прежнему называют губернатора Кодоса учителем. Он просит у них прощения. Он убивает их. Затем, на четыре месяца раньше запланированного срока, прибывает Звёздный Флот. Они спасены, и Кодоса тошнит всей его драгоценной едой. « _Я хотел спасти людей_ ». Он сгорает заживо. По мнению большинства, этого недостаточно.

Аудитория замерла. Никто не конспектировал, некоторые открыто плакали.

Кирк покачал головой, ковырнув пальцем яблочную кожуру. Он снова взглянул на верхний ряд амфитеатра своими голубыми глазами, как будто глядя на другой мир, видя то, что он не мог вспомнить. Это было невозможно. Петер знал, что это невозможно. Но отвернувшись, Кирк успокоился. В желудке Петера начала образовываться яма.

История третья.

Жил-был мальчик, в двенадцать лет сбросивший машину отчима с обрыва, так что, в попытке справиться с его бесконечной агрессией, родители отправили его жить в колонию, посвящённую сельскому хозяйству и боевым искусствам. И там ему очень понравилось. Он играл с кузенами, копался в земле, научился разводить лошадей, и удерживаться в седле, прыгая через ручьи, хотя это его и пугало.

Он ходил в школу, учитель которой каждое занятие начинал со слов «Что ж, снова ринемся в пролом, ученики мои!», как будто это не было самой занудной вещью на свете. В этой школе давали ученикам всё, что они способны были усвоить, а этот ребёнок хочет знать всё — к радости учителей. Он учит физику, историю и языки, которые никто больше уже не считает нужными. Тётя учит его играть на гитаре.

Он поёт девушке, а та дарит ему первый поцелуй. И этот год — один из лучших в его жизни.

А однажды учитель задаёт ему и другим детям математическую задачу. Вот определённое количество продуктов, сказано в задаче, а вот — определённое количество людей. Сколько они могут съесть?

«Ответ — ноль, сэр», — говорит мальчик. Он рад, что решил правильно.

Учитель хмурится: «Нет-нет, ответ есть. Попробуй ещё раз!»

И мальчик пробует. Снова, и снова, и снова. Но калории ограничены — для выживания их требуется так много. А некоторым людям нужно даже больше среднего. Это математика. Это просто.

Учитель слушает.

Дядя и тётя теперь часто шепчутся, но какая ему разница? Он занят исследованиями, игрой на гитаре и собиранием новых поцелуев. До того самого момента, пока не приходят солдаты, чтобы отвести всю семью к зданию городской администрации.

Там произносят речь. Не очень убедительную. Он узнаёт о том, что лучший способ помочь другим — это умереть. А потом люди стреляют и падают, и он заживо погребён под телами. Когда его тётя падает на него сверху, её глаза открыты. Её затаптывает толпа. Он маленький и быстрый, он уклоняется и бежит. И каким-то образом выбирается оттуда с двадцатью другими выжившими.

Они скрываются и прячутся, доведённые до отчаяния, едят траву, а когда им везёт, то собаку. Они держатся вместе, потому как что ещё делать в подобной ситуации?

Но они молоды. Девушку, одну из них, ловят. Охранник разбивает её череп об дерево и смеётся, что она слишком тощая для того, чтобы тащить её в городскую администрацию на пир.

Дети кое-как хоронят её — к этому моменту они довольно быстро устают.

Ещё четверых ловят. Трое заболевают. Один, сколько бы они не просили и плакали, просто однажды отказывается идти дальше.

Мальчика ловят, потому что он становится жадным и глупым. На допросе ему ломают руку и разрывают лёгкое. Он видит Кодоса через проёмы дверей — тот сидит за столом, просматривая записи и требуя лучшего нормирования. Кричит о математике. Кодос похудел. Мальчику всё равно.

« _Ты должен понять_ , — говорят солдаты, будто это что-то значит. —  _Это единственный способ выжить!_ — Мальчик качает головой. —  _Ты сам всё просчитал!_ »

Кирк настроил интерактивную доску в режим письма, писал и зачёркивал, писал и зачёркивал. Пока, наконец, рядом с перечёркнутой цифрой 8000 не остались 4000, обведённые кружком.

Похоже, будто это писал ребёнок.

— « _Твои друзья крадут еду у достойных_ , — говорят они ему. —  _Каждый твой кусок убивает троих. Ты убил так много..._ »

Мальчик знает математику. Он знает это и ненавидит себя за это, но он сделает это снова.

Он не рассказывает им об остальных. _Мы можем быть терпеливыми_ , говорят они, _но мы больше не будем убивать чтобы прокормить тебя_. Поэтому мальчик сидит один в комнате и наблюдает, как солдаты разговаривают; пытается украсть еду и слушает, как Кодос повторяет вычисления и мантры. Мальчик закован в цепи за воровство. Смотрит, как они едят, допрашивая его о друзьях. Ненавидит их.

Когда через неделю прибыл Звёздный Флот, он весит восемьдесят фунтов. Он их не узнаёт. Не знает, что это значит, когда один из них говорит: «Нахрен, 74,2!» и направляет его на корабль. Его тошнит от любой еды, что ему дают. Он больше никогда не справляется с едой. Когда его спрашивают, что случилось, он говорит, что убивал людей.

Кирк откусил яблоко. Подождал. Прошла минута. Четыре минуты. Петер не знал, что делать. Мысль показалась ему невозможной. Он открыл файл с личными делами студентов и быстро прокрутил его, надеясь, что ошибся.

Когда Петер, использовав академический код доступа, разблокировал профиль Кирка, того прервала Стефани:

— Эти истории — это правда?

— Это всё документально подтверждённые факты, — ответил Кирк, открывая падд, извлекая три запечатанных файла и отображая их на интерактивной доске. Следующим движением он отправил файлы на падды остальных студентов. — Показания выживших. Расследование Звёздного Флота. Списки спасённых.

— Это не может быть правдой! Мы бы об этом знали!

— Какие факты из этих историй вы не знали раньше? — спросил Кирк. — Четыре тысячи человек умерли; еда закончилась; Кодос был за главного; флот прибыл.

— Но он был учителем? — потрясённым голосом спросил Джус.

— Какое это имеет значение? — снова спросил Кирк.

— Я думал, что он был злом, — сказал Джус. — Но он был просто отчаявшимся учителем.

Стефани покрутила ручку в руках.

— Если бы Звёздный Флот прибыл бы вовремя, а не раньше, то Кодос спас бы половину колонии. Возможно, он был бы героем.

— Нет, он не стал бы, — сказал Кирк. — Никогда. Он убил четыре тысячи человек.

— Но он не был лидером, пока в этом не было необходимости!

— Это был его собственный выбор. Его выбор убить их. Он огляделся и сказал: «Что ж, думаю, уничтожить половину населения колонии — это моя работа. Давайте пойдём и сделаем это». Он не поручал учёным искать другие источники пищи или усилить сигнал. Он не сказал людям, что происходит. Он решил действовать в интересах большинства.

— Но он не хотел!

— Тем не менее он это сделал. Потому что он сдался и не думал, что есть другой выход. — Кирк покрутил яблоко в ладони. — Я не видел ни одного злодея, у которого это было бы написано на лице — и ни одного святого с нимбом. Сварливые пьяницы могут спасти вам жизнь, а улыбчивые учителя могут стрелять в вас из фазеров. Наша задача — защитить экипаж и капитана, быть умными и непредвзятыми, и редко когда удаётся при этом использовать трёхсторонний анализ. Иногда мы должны доверять своей интуиции.

— Но ребёнка пытали! В этом случае решение принять было легко!

— Вы так говорите, но через десять лет после произошедшего эксперты признали, что решение капитана было слишком поспешным. Он был понижен в должности. Опозорен. И доказательства трагедии были похоронены так глубоко, что он не мог использовать их для защиты. Вы всё ещё можете поступить правильно, если будете знать, что это положит конец вашей карьере? Разве это так просто?

— Но это ведь был ребёнок!

— Он был всего одним гражданином. Его спасение не позволило собрать беспристрастные доказательства. Это математика.

— Люди — это не просто цифры, — выкрикнула девушка-орионка с одного из верхних рядов, и Кирк кивнул.

— Вы правы. Мы изучаем этику в межпланетной дипломатии, потому что наша работа приводит нас к встречам с людьми и существами, к столкновению с фобиями, и культурами и ошибками коммуникации, которые мы не можем себе представить. И они надеются, что мы сможем вспомнить то, чему мы научились на этом курсе, и будем непредвзятыми рациональными исследователями, которые так редко встречались в прошлом.

Так что, когда вы будете на одной из миссий, вспомните корабль Звёздного Флота, капитан которого увидел нечто неправильное и отбросил правила, чтобы сделать нечто правильное; учителя, который говорил, что спасёт четыре тысячи колонистов; и мальчика, который называл себя убийцей. Люди никогда не бывают цифрами. И истории редко бывают простыми. Но нам придётся делать выбор, основываясь на неполной информации. Сложите всё воедино. Потому что, да, Кодос был злом, но мальчик считал, что и он тоже. Кому вы поверите? Что сделаете, когда вам приказано будет построить схему решений?

Кирк отпустил студентов, которые тут же зажужжали пчелиным ульем. Спотыкаясь о ступени, кадеты выходили на дневной свет, а Петер Хэлин сидел, глядя на реестр учащихся, на жёлтое конфиденциальное уведомление под именем Кирка. « _Выживший на Тарсусе_ ».

* * *

Это не Боунс нашёл его после занятий, хотя он и был на той лекции, его хмурый взгляд Джим чувствовал на себе в течение всего часа. Джим знал, что в будущем его ждёт долгий разговор. И, вероятно, медосмотр на предмет следов былых травм — Боунс любил их лечить.

Нет, первым его поймал Кевин — скрестив руки на груди и ожидая, пока схлынет толпа, он ждал прямо в коридоре у выхода.

— Зачем ты пришёл это слушать? — спросил Джим. Это было ближе всего к извинениям, насколько он был способен.

Склонив голову, сгорбившись в попытке закрыться, очень, очень злой Кевин легонько пнул его ногу — как он делал, когда они были детьми.

— Это единственная лекция на эту тему, которую я когда-либо слушал. Твой профессор выглядел так, как будто его сейчас стошнит, когда понял, в чём дело. Это был приятный бонус.

— И сколько времени ему понадобилось?

— Почти вся лекция. Не знаю, поняли ли остальные.

— Они сообразят, рано или поздно. Никто не знал о Шекспире и тому подобном. Этого не было в новостях. — Джим чувствовал себя опустошённым и спокойным, как будто вырезал из себя что-то злое. — Ты согласен с тем, что я говорил?

— Ты сказал правду. Он дал нам книги, а потом убил наши семьи. Надеюсь, что тот, кто поджёг его, начал с ног и сделал это медленно, — сказал Кевин, глаза его сердито блеснули. — Не могу поверить, что ты пытался заставить их посочувствовать ему!

— Я сделал это по другой причине.

— Тогда почему?

— Потому что Хэлин с такой лёгкостью говорил о том, что сделал капитан Рейнольдс. Но Звёздный Флот закопал его. — Кирк смотрел на спины уходящих студентов. — Наивность может быть смертельной.

Кевин закрыл глаза. Даже став старше, он так и не набрал вес до нормы, да и стоял при этом перенося вес на правую ногу вместо левой, которую потерял.

— Ты же знаешь, что я последую за тобой на любой корабль, где бы ты не находился? Ты единственный, которому я доверяю, чтобы при необходимости нарушить Главную Директиву.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Мне ещё не попадалось правило, которое нельзя было бы нарушить.

Кевин не засмеялся. Он повернулся к почти пустому амфитеатру.

— Не могу поверить, что ты только что всё это сделал.

— Я собираюсь получить высший балл.

* * *

Против ожидания, Боунс не ждал его снаружи. И во внутреннем дворе его не было. Джим пытался не чувствовать себя брошенным. Что за глупости.

Но когда он вернулся домой, Боунс ждал его там, положив одну руку на трикодер на столе, а вторую сжимая в кулак. И просто следил за дверью.

Когда Кирк вошёл, он отложил трикодер, подошёл и остановился в футе от Джима.

— Можно тебя обнять?

— Боунс, ну я же не рассыплюсь, — сказал Джим.

— Нет, Джим. Посмотри на меня. — Боунс дождался, пока он выполнит просьбу. — Можно тебя обнять?

Джим подумал о людях, которые прикасались к нему, не спрашивая разрешения. Все эти доктора на корабле, после Тарсуса, когда из-за лекарств он не мог даже протестовать; Кодос, хватавший его за руку в попытке заставить понять; солдаты, которые, стыдливо отводя глаза, приковывали его к стене. Затем он вернулся в реальность — к настоящему, к квартире в Сан-Франциско, к стоящему перед ним лучшему другу — и шагнул вперёд, заключая Боунса в объятия, просто для того, чтобы ответить:

— В любое время, Боунс.

Они простояли так долго — просто потому, что ни один из них не хотел разбивать объятия. Какое-то время Джим пытался сдержать слёзы, но в конце концов расслабился, доверившись дружеской поддержке. Боунс лишь прижал его крепче к себе, даря ощущение безопасности.

— Я не смог вчера досидеть эту лекцию до конца. Он начал говорить об обсуждении 74.2 — и мне пришлось выйти, — прошептал Кирк.

В ответ на это Боунс только крепче прижал Джима к себе, затем взял за плечи и отстранил, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Это реакция на травму. Нормальная во всех отношениях.

Кирк сглотнул, пожал плечами:

— Тарсус был много лет назад.

— Ты рассказывал им истории в настоящем времени, — сказал Боунс. — Вот это уже неправильно. Ни то, что случилось с тобой, ни то, что тебе приходится переживать это снова.

Джим кивнул. Он повидал достаточно много психиатров.

— Все ждали от меня, что я сломаюсь, даже, наверное, хотели этого, — сказал он, рассматривая обои. — Но, как только я вышел из больницы, всё, чего мне хотелось — это сбежать. Я заставил маму свозить меня в Гранд-Каньон и к Великой Стене. Никому не сказав, я отправился на шаттле в колонию Деласус. Все были в ярости, но после всего случившегося я чувствовал себя бесполезным, если ничего не делал. Все погибли, и я был бы проклят, если бы тоже умер. Я слишком много пил. Танцевал с красивыми девушками. И иногда ввязывался в драки, чтобы иметь возможность дать отпор.

Джим улыбнулся, но улыбка была больше похожа на гримасу:

— Вчера я хотел заставить их посмотреть на тела погибших, просто чтобы досадить им. Я хотел, чтобы они что-то чувствовали к произошедшему на Тарсусе, а не просто делали по нему конспекты.

— Но ты не стал этого делать, — вздохнув, сказал Боунс.

— Потому что ты сказал мне не делать этого, Боунс. Это единственная причина.

— Ну, я буду рядом, чтобы оттаскивать тебя от этого края. Каждый раз.

Джим кивнул, в груди потеплело, он полуобнял Боунса, увлекая его к дивану:

— Ты не используешь это как ещё один повод для того чтобы отговорить меня от повторного прохождения «Кобаяши».

Боунс рассмеялся:

— Я думал об этом.

— Безнадёжные сценарии — для профессоров, которые думают, что они могут командовать. Я могу сделать лучше.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: Тарсус меня… завораживает — ошеломляет сам факт его существования. Но та часть, которая всегда была со мной, заключалась в том, что Кирк не мог заставить себя обвинить этого человека в том, что он Кодос. Он должен был его узнать. Я прочитал кучу историй о ПТСР, и они мне очень понравились. Но я подумал, что, если бы Кодос был по-настоящему злым, вряд ли кто-то из выживших не попытался бы убить его, не говоря уже о том, чтобы опознать его. Поэтому я попытался написать историю, формирующую опыт, через то, чему Кирк научился. Произошедшее всё ещё (всегда) остаётся травмирующим для него, но это травма, с которой он по большей части примирился. Он не позволил ненависти формировать его.


End file.
